May it Be - a tragically heroic ending
by Slinkimalinki
Summary: Well.... this is a differnt sort of ending to the world famous LOTR that is more tragically heroic, for all you tragically heroic lovers out there... please read! chapter 1 out of 3 is up!! i swear you'll be in tears by the end of the third!!! r/r!


**May It Be - a tragically heroic ending**

By Slinkimalinki

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the character in this fic. They all belong to the fantabulously wondiferous Tolkien.  I do own the plot. Sort of. =P

A/N - Okay, this is an optional ending for those of you who like tragically heroic stuff! I was asked to put something about tap-dancing in this by Fire Lizid, so I have done my best to do this, but still keep the mood! Gollum is also in this fic cause I LOVE him…

The characters may appear slightly different then in the book, for example, Sauron is shown in human form, and not spiritual. R/R!!! hope ya like it!

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to none other that **_Fire Lizid, my long time friend who convinced me to keep going with this! _**

**Chapter One: "We havesss an idea!" **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_This is a tragically heroic ending to LOTR that takes place in __Mount__Doom__, by the Cracks Of Doom. Sauron has forced the ring off Frodo and is deciding what to do with Frodo, Sam and Gollum._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, it looks like your pointless journey end here," Sauron sneered evilly, moving towards Sam, Frodo and Gollum, his eyes glinting with venom, "Such a pity I'm going to have to kill you all, you could have been useful in my conquering. You two are strong hearted and don't give up easily." He waved his hand at the two hobbits, the Ring on his finger reflecting the light of the seething lava below.

"Sam," whimpered Frodo, clutching at his friends hand, "Do something!" His horror filled eyes pleaded with Sam's.

"HAH!!" laughed Sauron, and slapped Frodo's hand away, "Your worthless servant-boy couldn't save you now! He can't ever save himself!"

Frodo felt his face grow hot at the thought of Sam being called his servant.

"It's okay," Sam mouthed silently.

Frodo nodded and felt the unshed tears of fear burning at the back of his eyes.

"Now," Sauron muttered to himself, ignoring the hobbits and Gollum, "How to get rid of the pesky hobbits and their friend," he referred to Gollum _(A/N *sigh*), "I __could push them off the edge… no… no… that won't do… I wonder… hmm…" he trailed off, murmuring inaudibly, turning to gaze out across the fiery ravine of The Cracks Of Doom. He shuffled off a bit, wrapped up in his own world._

Gollum looked over to Sauron, checking to see if he was watching.

"Masssster!" he hissed quietly, so as to not draw Sauron's attention, "I havesss an idea!!"

"Yes?" said Frodo, looking afraid, yet eager at the same time, "What is it? Tell me!" he started shaking Gollum out of desperation.

Gollum wrenched himself from Frodo grasp looked around again, not sure if he should continue. 

"Sorry Goll… er… Sméagol… I got carried away. I just want to get out of here and go home!" tears were forming in his ice-blue eyes (hehe… ice-blue…).

Gollum stared at Frodo uneasily. 

He continued, "Ssshould I dissstract Ssssauron ssso you and…. nasssssty Ssssam," he spat out Sam's name in disgust, "can essscape?"

"How?" Sam enquired, roughly grabbing Gollum's wrist.

Gollum glared at him a pulled his arm from his grasp.

"Nasssty hobbit!" he growled, and moved away from Sam, cradling his wrist, checking for scratches and bruises. 

"Sam," Frodo begged, on the verge of sobbing, "Please! Drop your disagreements until we get out of this mess! Please!" he paused, and Sam nodded reluctantly, "Now Gollu… er Sméagol," he wiped his eyes and continued, "What's this you were saying?"

Gollum glared at Sam again. 

"Please!" Frodo urged him. 

He glanced over to Sauron. He was still muttering to himself, oblivious to anything else around him, thinking about how he was going to cause pain and turmoil.

 "Don't mind Sam," Frodo continued, shooting Sam a look that plainly said 'if you don't keep quiet, I will kill you', "Keep going! We don't have much time! He will be back any moment, and when he comes, he will kill us!!!!"

Sam gasped, then pouted, crossed his arms over his chest, plonked down next to Frodo and scowled at him. Frodo ignored him. 

"Well," started Gollum, moving further away from Sam, "I wasss sssaying I could distract Sssauron while you runsss…"

"Yes, yes," said Frodo quickly, "How?"

"How about ya do some bloody tap dancing?" Sam said sarcasticly, "Might be _one thing you can do right!" He was still angry for what Gollum did back in the lairs of Shelob. He could never forgive him for causing what almost resulted in his master's death._

Frodo slapped Sam hard on the arm, while checking that Sauron hadn't heard Sam's outburst.

 "SAM!" he muttered angrily, "Do you want to get out of here or not? This could be our only chance. Sméagol's trying to help us here! The least you can do is be grateful!!"

Sam scowled at Frodo again, muttering incoherently _(A/N - doesn't that sound so professional?? Hehe)._

"Keep going," Frodo encouraged Gollum.

"Yessss… asss I wasss sssaying. I will dissstract the Dark Lord, and you can escape. Or even better!" his eyes gleamed with light, "while he isss dissstracted, you can knock him off the edge! YESSSS! That will work! Sssmart Sssmeagol… yesss!!" Gollum started hissing to himself, unaware of the fact that Frodo and Sam were still there.

"But what about the Rin…" Frodo was stopped short by a slap from Sam. Frodo glared at him.

"If we remind Gollum that Sauron has his 'precioussss'," Sam screwed up his face in revulsion as he imitated Gollum perfectly, "And that when we push Sauron into the lava, the Ring will be destroyed with him!" Sam whispered, slightly angrily into Frodo's ear.

He looked at him, urging him to understand.

"Then he won't do it?" Frodo said slowly, as it dawned on him _(A/N - HALFWIT!! Sorry… stopping all these A/N's now… hehe)._

"Yes!" Sam breathed.

Frodo watched Gollum muttering for a moment, glanced over at Sauron, then back to Gollum again. He looked over to Sam, his pale face shinning with sweat.

"Your right," he whispered back, his eyes reflecting doubt and worry.

Sam smiled at him, grubby teeth flashing, "We'll be alright Mr. Frodo, don't you worry."

He patted Frodo on the arm, trying to make him feel better. Frodo smiled back, but he still looked nervous and frightened.

"Gollum," Sam said gruffly. 

Gollum ignored him and kept mumbling to himself, stroking the ground, which had gold flecks in it.

"Gollum!" Sam tried again, and poked him.

"Yesss, Yess!" squealed Gollum, "Nassssty hobbit!" he glowered at Sam, "We iss ready!"

"Good thing to," Frodo murmured to Sam, for Sauron was advancing menacingly on them, fully awake and aware.

A/N okay… sorry… I made Sam seem a bit bitchy… I DO LIKE HIM!! He's tied on my third fav character!! But it just fitted! This will get so much more tragically heroic… the next chappie had one of my friends in tears, but like I said, it _has to start somewhere! I'll proboly update in the next week or so. Even if no ones likes it… Cause **Fire Lizid would kill me if I didn't! Sorry about the spelling and grammatical maskates!**_

Oh yeah… and thanks to all those people who reviewed my tester… hehe… you lightened up my day!!

Tell me what ya think!

Read and Review! You review me… I'll review you!

Slinkimalinki


End file.
